Spirited AwayBleach
by ChesaFlower1998
Summary: thanks everyone 4 reviewin and i put this as an M coz alot of peeps complained at me 4 not doin it last time sozzy i forgot


**Spirited away (Bleach)**

Kenpachi and Ichigo dipped their toes into the boiling hot spring water."Ouch" Said Ichigo."Ha your weak kid" Said Kenpachi chuckling at simply turned away and continued to get into the both shrunk back into the water relaxing and embracing the intense and Kenpachi had just come back from fighting a Hallow and Kenpachi had suggested that they go and clean up from the battle at a local hotspring in the soul were very busy and it was late so there was no one their except for Ichigo and Kenpachi."This water is so nice." Said Ichigo dipping his head belowe the surface of the water."Yer I come here every so often when I just want to reolax." Said the big brute of a lent back putting his weight onto his elbows on the endge behind him. He turned and looked up at the stars."What a beautifull night. Dont you think Ichigo?"He looked down and saw Ichigo glimpsing throught the surface of the water stareing in the general vascinity of Kenpachis quickly turned back pretending that he was only bending his Kenpachi knew better."Its really big, do ya wanna see it." He said with a smurk on his Ichigo and Kenpachi were wearing fundoshi."No what do you think? Im a pervert or something?" Said Ichigo andrilly."I know you wanna take a peek, Im gonna show you anyway. I mean its a little tight in this fundoshi. You take yours off too, lit it hang out." Kenpachi said with big man stood up , letting all the water run off his mamoth began to untie his fundoshi."You can look kid I dont really care.

"The final knot was undone and he let it roll of his penis droped down from its fabric prison."Aww thats better. Take a load off boy."Ichigo followed the mans orders and unwrapped his fundoshi. But when It fell he covered his ganitals with his hands."What are you scared that Ill see it? Your too uptight, we're both guys it doesnt matter. I mean you dont have to be embarrased that your smaller then me, I mean I have never seen another mans dick who was bigger then mine." He grinned bareign his fangs of obeyed and causiously moved his hands away from his penis."Dont worry kid its not too shabby, I mean I think its quite big for your age, you must have fun doin the girls with that thing."Ichigo blushed and slid back down into the closed his eyes and lay back, enjoying the stayed standing enjoying the cold air against his horse sized penis makeing it shrink sensation overcame him and he began to get member cegan to fill with blood, riseing into the cool night full mast it stood straight out at 12 inches, it was really thick, almost like a tree log. "Oops. Guess I like this air a little bit too much. O well better not let this opertunity go to waste."Kenpachi gripped his penis in his right hand like a vice. He moved his hand back and forth slowly savouring every sensation."Ooooo Yeahh that feels good.

"Ichigo opened his eyes reolising what the captain was looked up to see the tall man against the night scky, the moon shineing bright on his skin. His penis standing at full attention and his hand firmly gripped around it. Ichigo couldnt help but begin to get stood out at a solid 7 gripped his penis as well and began to stroke it under the slowed down and went to sit down to continue when he noticed Ichigo playing with himself."haveing fun thar boy?"Ichigo jumped and mumbled."Um..ah..deh..um""Aww did I turn you on?"He sat down next to Ichigo and scruffled his wet shineing hair."Hahaha. I have an idea kid. Your turned on and Im turned on, we are alone and without woman, hows about we get eachother off?"Ichigo jumped back."WHAT! Are you crazy?""No just horny, no one needs to know, pluss its just for a bit of fun, between us guys. What do you say?"Ichigo sat back down on the edge of the water so that everything above his knees was out of the water. He put his hands by his sides indicateing that he was ok with it.

Kenpachi heaved his body up and sat next to the boy out of the water with only his knees and below dangling into the massive left paw reached over and curld itself up around Ichigos dick.A shivver of sensation went up Ichigo's spine."Wow it feels so different to mine." Said Kenpachi."So much smaller." He reached out and clutched the mans log of a penis, his hand could barely go around began to stroke pulling at Ichigo's foreskin and pushing it back."Ahhh." Sighed Ichigo."Ichigo began to move his hand up and down pulled Kenpachi's foreskin back and rubbed his hand over his head every time he stroked."WOW!" Exclaimed Kenpachi. His body began to convulse and quiver with each looked at the mans face. He liked the idea of haveing power over a man who was so much bigger then return Kenpachi moved his hand faster over Ichigo's tension grew and they kept strokeing ans strokeing convulsed and lurched back shooting his load high into the sky, his big balls emptying themselves landed all over his stomoch and Ichigo's let o of Ichigo for a moment."Ooooo shit kid, that felt great!"Kenpachi looked at Ichigo's twitching penis."You havnt even gone yet?

Is there something wrong?""No I just take a long time to come."Ichigo smirked."I am not stopping with you until I come."Ichigo clutched the mans now facid horse dick and began to tickle the head."AHHHHHHHHHHH!" "I am not letting go till I gave a huge grin and began to rub harder on the mans cock. "What are you serious your not gonna stop till u cum? Hmm interesting but ok."Kenpachi lay back on the ground, his feet still dangling in the water , his penis still in ichigo's hand."Im done for now kid but u can play with me all you like, until u cum."Kenpachi closed his eyes and relaxed."Alright then" Ichigo said with a smirk and began to stroke the mans soft wasnt going up at all."Ill have to try a different approach, I like having power over Kenpachi's body and I wanna see just what I can do before I come."Ichigo lent over the big mans body and picked up one of the mans heavy, hairy balls and slowly slipped it into his mouth. He sucked on it like a giant jaw breaker.

"Aww shit kid! Thats nice" Kenpachi spat out his ball and began to lick his way up the flacid penis until he reached the head. He pulled back the foreskin and licked the jerked a bit and his penis began to rise put the mans penis into his mouth and began sucking it while swirling the head with his when it got too hard he had to stop or else sat back and pondered what he could do wasnt too happy."Dont tell me ya don kid, i was just startin to like that."Ichigo had an lent over and pulled the still floating fundoshi strips out of the water.

He grabbed ahold of the mans heavy balls and pulled them down a bit, he then tied them up with the strip and pulled tightly. His balls were now extruded far from his body, shining brightly in the moonlight."Whow kinky kid, I like it!" He lay back down again. Ichigo then held Kenpachis testicles in one hand so that they didnt move and started to punch them at a level which was painfull but not damaging."ARR, ARRR!" The man shook with every fist."Wow kid, arr you love torturing me dontcha.""Yup"Ichigo lent over and grabbed his fundoshi and moved towards the mans arms, he pulled them over his head and tied them up with his fundoshi. Now he had complete controll over the mamoth of a man."Im lovin this kid." Ichigo still round his head region shoved his penis into the still talking mans mouth and demanded. "Suck slave!".He sucked and sucked but before Ichigo went he pulled out to prevent that, he wanted to prolong his stood up and walked over to his bathroom suplies bag which he had packed before coming to the spirit pulled out a razor and some shaving rubbed the cream on the mans extruding balls and penis, ticking him while doing then got his razor and slowly, patch for patch he sheered of the mamoths fur. In some was ichigo felt like he was demasculating the hulk of a man. Kenpachi didnt care he just enjoyed the ichigo finished he splashed some water over the mans groin and proveeded with slapping the mans now hairles shiny kept punching the mans nads till he forcefully shot a load of cum from his brused balls.

Ichigo scooped it up and moved over to the mans mouth and slowly dripped it in. He lapped it up like a then spun the mans body over and shoved his manhood into the mans warm didnt expect kept going thrusting till he cummed into the man."There all done" said unting the man they just lay there looking at the stars. Kenpachi spoke."Man that was good, you do reolise that next time u get to be my slave."The man smiled and grabbed the boys penis laughed staring into the starry sky.

THE END

Plz review and thanks 2 **everyone **b4 if you did review and i'm soooooo happy that peeps put my stories as one of their fave ones thank you **ALL!**


End file.
